Fatty acid synthase (hereinafter “FASN;” also known as “FAS”) plays fundamental roles in both cellular metabolism and cellular signaling. FASN catalyzes the formation of long-chain fatty acids from acetyl-CoA, malonyl-CoA and nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide phosphate (NADPH), thus getting involved in energy production and storage, cellular structure and formation of intermediates in the biosynthesis of hormones and other biologically important molecules.
Extensive research has been conducted to study the expression, function, and regulation of both FASN encoding genes and the various forms of FASN proteins. Several studies indicate that FASN is involved in the oncogenesis and tumor progression of various cancers. For example, FASN gene amplification and protein overexpression was observed in human breast cancer cell lines. (Hunt D A, Lane H M, Zygmont M E, Dervan P A, Hennigar R A (2007), MRNA stability and overexpression of fatty acid synthase in human breast cancer cell lines. Anticancer Res. 27 (1A): 27-34; Kuhaja F P, (2006) Fatty acid synthase and cancer: New application of an old pathway. Cancer Research, 66(12) 5977-5980; Menendez J A, Lupu R (2007) Fatty acid synthase and the lipogenic phenotype in cancer pathogenesis. Nature Review Cancer, 7, 763-777.) In addition, a study focusing on ovarian neoplasms revealed that elevated levels of FASN serve as an indicator for shorter survival of the subject. (Gansler T S, Hardman W, Hunt D A, Schaffel S, Hennigar R A (June 1997). Increased expression of fatty acid synthase (OA-519) in ovarian neoplasms predicts shorter survival. Hum. Pathol. 28 (6): 686-92). In summary, correlation of elevated FASN expression or activity with high tumor grade and advanced stage in primary breast, prostate, and colorectal cancers has drawn attention to the enzyme as a possible drug target and marker of poor prognosis.
In addition to the involvement in oncogenesis, FASN has also been identified as a factor that may influence the progression of diseases such as diabetes and uterine leiomyomata. In particular, one study found that a FASN inhibitor, platensimycin, reduced ambient glucose levels in mouse models of diabetes. Furthermore, FASN inhibitors have been shown to be potentially effective in inducing weight loss (e.g EP0869784-A). Similarly, a genome-wide study suggests that FASN may contribute to the predisposition to uterine leiomyomata.
Furthermore, FASN has been identified as a target for treatment of microbial infections. In particular, fatty acid synthesis or the level of fatty acid has been reported to be critical in viral pathogenesis. In addition, FASN has been implicated in pathogeneiss of human cytomegalo virus (HCMV), influenza A viruses and Hepatitis C (See, e.g., Munger et al., Nature Biotechnology, 26: 1179-1186 (2008)). It has also been reported that the FASN expression is increased in the cells infected by coxsackievirus B3 (CVB3), a picornavirus, and the replication of CVB3 is blocked by FASN inhibitors. (See Rassmann et al., Antiviral Research, 76: 150-158 (2007)). In addition, FASN has been reported to be important in lytic viral replication of Epstein-Barr virus (EBV). (Li et al., Journal of Virology, 78(8): 4197-4206 (2004)). FASN has also been implicated to have a role in the replication of dengue virus (See, e.g., Heaton et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 107(40): 17345-17350 (2010); and Samsa et al., PLoS Pathegens, 5(10): e1000632 (2009)). Moreover, FASN plays important role in HCV infection by controlling viral entry and production (Yang W, Hood B L, Chadwick S L, Watkins, Luo G, Conrads T P, Wang T (2008), Fatty acid synthase is up-regulated during hepatitis C virus infection and regulates hepatitis C virus entry and production. Hepatology, 48, 13967-1403)
Significant efforts have been focusing on generating FASN inhibitors that may help to provide a treatment for cancer and other related diseases. A number of inhibitor families have been identified and published, such as the azabenzimidazoles series (WO 2011/066211 and related publications) and the sulfonamide derivatives series (WO 2008/075070 and related publications) from AstraZeneca UK Ltd. However, due to FASN's importance and the shortcomings in the published compounds, there is still an unmet need for potent and highly specific FASN inhibitors.
The current invention introduces a new set of compounds that selectively inhibits FASN activities and modulates the growth and proliferation of cancer cell lines. The synthetic processes of the new compounds are also included. These compounds may have significant pharmaceutical implications in the treatment of cancer, as well as other diseases such as viral infections, obesity, and diabetes.